Airtight Flask
Description "A container used to preserve materials. Place an item inside to prevent it from perishing." "A combinable material." Location Cassardis Area (3): *Airtight Flask (x1) can be found inside the town of Cassardis between Aestella's shop and Iola's House on the outside wall just to the left of the entrance to Iola's House on a produce kiosk. *Airtight Flask (x1) can be found on the beach inside the town of Cassardis. With the town's main gate at your back, head straight (East) down to the beach, all the way to the water. Turn to your right (South) and it will be easily spotted. *Airtight Flask (x1) can also be found at the shore outside Cassardis, between the city gates and The Encampment, near the cliffs. With Cassardis' gate at your back, turn immediately to your right (North) and proceed down to the beach. Keep to the cliff faces on the left, head northwest down the beach. Soon a large rock will block your route directly, but have a passable space between it and the wall. Take the small path on the left into the cut-in, the Airtight Flask will be perched on a small rock. Gran Soren Area (4): *Can be purchased at Camellia's Apothecary. (as of Dark Arisen they no longer sell them) *Airtight Flask (x1) can be found in the outer wall of Gran Soren Castle, inside the ground floor of the northern Observation Room on a crate. *Airtight Flask (x1) also can be found in Gran Soren Castle, first door to the left as you walk in Audience Chamber, and then room to the right. It's sitting on top of a crate. *Another one can also be found in Gran Soren castle. As you enter the castle, turn left and keep hugging the wall (pass the Duchness Garden) until you hit the first door to your left. It should be sitting on top of a barrel in the room. Smugglers' Pass (2): *Airtight Flask (x1) can be found on the upstairs outside area, near a campfire in Smugglers' Pass. *Airtight Flask (x1) can be found in one of the basement cells (without a locked door) inside Smugglers' Pass near the crossover to Bluemoon Tower. The Blighted Manse (1): *Located on the first floor of the manse, in a room which has a spiral staircase to its west and south. It's in the corner. Dark Arisen (7): *Airtight Flask (x1) is located in the Ward of Regret, upon entering from the Duskmoon Tower, head west then north and round past the two locked cells, then when the path angles northwest and you can go left or right, head left (west) into a hall in which the flask can by found on the floor on the right side near a pillar. *As you get closer to the exit (after decending through a hole in a wall and down an rough hewn cave) the passage curves to the west, proceed north to a T intersection and head west again where the path turns south. Airtight Flask (x1) can be found on the ground here. *Within Midnight Helix, by the wall at the base of the first suspension bridge Airtight Flask (x1) can be found. *Airtight Flask (x1) can be found in The Warriors' Respite: First Floor, in a corner, in the area downstairs from Barroch, the Resting Bench and the Request Board. It's on a workbench near a crate full of Throwblast. *Another Airtight Flask (x1) is found in The Warriors' Respite: First Floor, the area downstairs from Barroch, the Resting Bench and the Request Board. In the next room over on a table. *Airtight Flask (x2) are located in The Arisen's Refuge - both are on a table near Barroch. *Airtight Flask (x1) is located in The Arisen's Refuge. this one is downstairs on a wall shelf near a crate of Dragon's Spit. Notes *This item can be successfully forged at The Black Cat for 480G. Related Quests *Epicurean Delights *Ocean's Bounty Combining Component to Gallery Airtightflask.JPG Category:Combinable Category:Tools